


I'm my own damn traitor (and maybe that's okay)

by finkpishnets



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkpishnets/pseuds/finkpishnets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Jennifer, Nick’s the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, which makes him sexy, but the English accent is what makes him fuckable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm my own damn traitor (and maybe that's okay)

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!fic written for the Real Person Ficathon.

According to Jennifer, Nick’s the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, which makes him sexy, but the English accent is what makes him fuckable. Lucas might hate her a little bit.

“I know you’re all fresh-faced Disney star shrouded in unrealized naivety and everything,” she says, “but even you must have noticed.”

“What are we talking about?” Caleb asks, dropping down next to them and shutting his eyes. Lucas doesn’t know if Caleb’s _always_ high or if he just sees him at all the wrong times, but the suits don’t seem to care so hell if Lucas does.

“Nick,” Jennifer says happily, even as Lucas jabs an elbow into her side.

“Cool,” Caleb says, “Nick’s hot. Obscenely so.”

“I thought you were straight?” Lucas says, blinking in surprise, and Caleb laughs.

“I am,” he says. “It’s not an opinion, it’s a fact.”

Jennifer nods.

“Do we really need to talk about this?” Lucas asks. “I’m fairly sure there are at least a hundred other conversations I’d rather be having right now.”

“Ah,” Caleb says, shooting Jennifer a look, “so we’re actually talking about how Lucas hasn’t realized he has a crush?”

“What?” Lucas says.

Jennifer grins. “Exactly,” she says. “Subtlety doesn’t work and he’s about as thick as two short planks, so-”

“No, seriously,” Lucas says. “ _What?_ ”

“It’s cute,” Caleb says. “You’re all heart eyes and enthusiasm and he’s all shy and smoldering.”

“Smoldering,” Jennifer says, “really?” Caleb shrugs.

“I do not have fucking _heart eyes_ ,” Lucas says, and then quickly: “Or a crush.”

Caleb and Jennifer just look amused.

Okay, so maybe he hates them a _lot_.

 

+

 

Two days later he’s ready to quit the film and give up his whole career and move to a shack in the middle of nowhere, which would totally suck but it would also be a hell of a lot better than living with the humiliation of Jennifer and Caleb being _right_.

Nick’s not needed for most of the day’s scenes which means he’s hanging around wearing jeans and an old t-shirt that swoops low enough to show off his collarbones, and one minute Lucas is thinking about asking him if he wants to play video games and the next he’s thinking about how he sort of wants to leave bite marks on Nick’s skin, and, huh.

 _Fuck_.

“I hate you,” he hisses at Jennifer as he passes, and she has the audacity to look pleased.

He avoids Nick for the rest of the day and then feels even worse when Nick doesn’t seem to notice.

 

+

 

James and Michael corner him outside his trailer, doing their best to look concerned and fatherly.

“So,” James says, “is there anything you want to talk about? You know we’re always here to listen.”

Lucas raises an eyebrow. “Yesterday Jennifer wanted to read through a scene with you and you abandoned her in favor of racing golf buggies around the lot. And then you crashed.”

James tries to smother a grin.

“He’s got you there,” Michael says, “and, actually, you blamed _me_ for that shit. I think I’m supposed to be giving you the silent treatment.”

“Oh please,” James says, patting Michael on the arm, “you wouldn’t last an hour. Now, Lucas: _Nick_.”

“No,” Lucas says, shaking his head, “no. I’m not talking about it. Go away.”

“Does he give you feelings in your special place?” Michael asks, smirking evilly, and seriously, _Lucas hates them all_.

“One day,” Lucas says, “someone’s going to find the portrait in your attic and the whole charade will be up.”

The bastard just laughs.

 

+

 

“Are you alright?” Nick asks when he finds Lucas hiding in the costume department, and Lucas just sighs and nods and tries not to freak out about how he wants to run his fingers through Nick’s hair and mouth shapes against his neck.

Nick slides down the wall next to him and scrapes a nail over a hole in his jeans, and Lucas is so focused on that he doesn’t even realize he’s opening his mouth and saying, “Did you know your accent makes you fuckable?”

Nick blinks in surprise, and Lucas wishes the ground would open up and swallow him whole now please, because, _shit_ , his mouth has always gotten him into trouble but this is even more embarrassing than that time he babbled about having a crush on Taylor during that phone interview that the internet will _never let him forget_.

“Um,” Nick says, “no?”

“Well, according to Jennifer,” Lucas says, feeling his face heat up.

“Oh,” Nick says, “that’s, um. Right.”

There’s a long, awkward silence, and Lucas seriously wants to die of humiliation; Jennifer and Michael are going to mock him so fucking hard when they find out about this, and they _will_ find out about it because even if Nick actually sticks with his nice guy persona and doesn’t spill, Lucas will only end up telling themselves because he is apparently _unable to keep quiet about anything_.

After a while Nick sighs, turning to look at him, and says, “So, you don’t have a thing for me then? Caleb was just being a dick?” and Lucas chokes on air.

“Caleb is an asshole,” Lucas says when he can breathe again, and, yeah, he’s going to need to kill every single member of this cast.

“Right,” Nick says, looking strangely disappointed, and okay, _okay_ , so Lucas possibly needs to ignore the fact that his previous relationships have all been with good girls (gone bad) who felt as much for him as they did for their Jonas Brothers discography and actually, you know, _do something_.

“He’s an asshole but, uh, he’s not, you know, _wrong_.”

Nick blinks. “Oh,” he says, “okay. Cool. Do you want to go get coffee later then?”

Nick’s the kind of guy to take everything in his stride - including his male cast-mates crushing on him, apparently - and Lucas would be jealous of how easily it all seems to come to him is he wasn’t currently benefitting from it.

“Yes?” he says, and Nick grins.

“Great,” he says, and then: “Not that this hasn’t been enlightening but you were needed on set about five minutes ago.”

“Shit!” Lucas says, jumping up and almost tripping over Nick’s legs, and then turning back and kissing him quickly, Nick still laughing between them.

 

+

 

“You look happy,” James says after Lucas has finished spilling out apologies.

“Is it your special place?” Michael says. “Do you need a moment?”

Lucas just flips him off.

(It would probably be more effective if he weren’t trying to hide a smile.)


End file.
